


Cartas

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adama/Roslin - Freeform, BSG, Battlestar Galactica - Freeform, Español, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Kara Thrace convece al resto de la mesa de jugar a las cartas realizando alguna que otra curiosa apuesta...Ubicado en la 3º Temporada.
Relationships: Laura Roslin/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Laura Roslin, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 2





	Cartas

-Por favor, Kara, ya no tenemos edad para estas cosas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para divertirnos? No veo porqué una partida de cartas un poco menos convencional pueda escandalizarlo de algún modo, señor –sin tiempo para rechistar sacó una baraja de su bolso.

-Contigo siempre hay que tener cuidado –inquirió Lee.

Hasta el momento la cena había sido tranquila, refrescante, incluso pudo vislumbrar la diversión en los ojos de los padres de la flota en algún que otro momento.

El almirante Adama llegó con dos vasos de licor a su mesa, uno para Kara y otro para él. Miró tristemente el mini bar, si Saul hubiese aceptado su proposición hubiesen bebido codo con codo mientras intentaban descifrar qué era lo que su hija adoptiva tenía en mente para animar la noche. Desde el ataque en Nueva Cáprica y la pérdida de su esposa, se había encerrado en sí mismo, ni si quiera quería hablar con él. Miró el vaso casi sin pestañear mientras oía los refunfuños de su hijo, entonces, una caricia suave le despertó de su ensoñación y un susurro cercano le calentó el oído.

-¿Todo bien? –levantó la cabeza y vio esos ojos verdes que, estaba seguro, podían leer sus pensamientos.

Por norma general las palabras de Laura siempre eran un bálsamo para sus heridas, y esa noche no era diferente.

-Pregúntale a ellos -sonrió e hizo un ademán de cabeza hacia los jóvenes.

Lee le arrebató de las manos la baraja a Kara mientras las miraba estupefacto.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?

En un movimiento rápido ella se las volvió a quitar.

-No sabes lo que es capaz de cambiar algún que otro civil por un par de botellas de ambrosía…

-¿Tú? ¿Cambiando bebida por cartas? Estarías borracha… -dijo socarrón.

El comentario se ganó un pellizco con su correspondiente queja.

-¿Qué nos tiene preparado, Teniente? –Laura se sentó a su lado y miró curiosa las cartas que había comenzado a mezclar.

-He decidido –comenzó- hacer un poco más alegres vuestras aburridas vidas.

-Si consideras que nuestras vidas son “aburridas” debes de estar loca… -Lee se apartó de ella antes de que alcanzara de nuevo su dolorido brazo.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Laura contuvo una mueca y Bill movió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿alguien en esta mesa no sabe jugar al BlackJack? –miró a los presentes y sonrió cuando vio a la presidenta negar con la cabeza. -¿En serio?

-No todos hemos tenido que hacer tiempo durante el adiestramiento militar, Teniente.

-¿Y qué hacía entre clase y clase? –dijo fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Si se lo dijera se escandalizaría de verdad –le contestó zalamera.

Kara rió con ganas y decidió de repente que Laura sería una buena compañera de travesuras. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la idea de enredarla en la que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Bien, para los que no sepan, he aquí una clase magistral, y para los que sepan, que aprendan –barajó las cartas con maestría y las puso sobre la mesa, escogió tres diferentes y les dio la vuelta para que se viera su dibujo. –El juego comienza colocando dos cartas boca a arriba frente a cada jugador y la finalidad es conseguir un “BlackJack”, esto se consigue haciendo que las cartas sumen veintiuno. Éstas –dijo señalando una de ellas tintada con un número – valen lo que marcan. Éstas -dijo señalando un as- su valía puede variar entre once y uno, según lo que más le convenga al jugador, y éstas –dijo señalando una figura con uno de los símbolos de las doce colonias- valen diez. ¿Entendido? –miró un segundo a Laura que había comenzado a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pues allá vamos –comenzó a repartir las cartas hasta que su CAG la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿qué nos apostamos?

Kara tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír abiertamente.

-Ya que aquí el dinero no es importante, ¿qué tal una prueba en dos fases? –dijo tratando de mostrarse seria.

-¿En dos fases? –Lee la miraba con desconfianza.

-Quién gane la primera ronda escoge a la víctima. Y quién gane la segunda escoge la prueba. Así no queda todo en manos de una única persona, a no ser que gane las dos consecutivas…

Los movimientos de Kara eran casi felinos, insinuantes y como consecuencia todos sintieron que no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que aquí hay gato encerrado? –Bill apuró el contenido de su vaso mientras la miraba.

-Porque no la has visto jugar, papá.

-¿Su fama llega más allá de sus maniobras con el viper? –Laura fingió sorpresa.

-Su fama no tiene límites, señora presidenta –dijo Bill con sorna.

-Siempre intento superarme –Kara se encogió de hombros mientras repartía. Miró de reojo a la Presidenta que estaba a su izquierda y sonrió casi maliciosamente al verla reírse. Colocó dos cartas frente a cada jugador y comenzó señalando por su izquierda. –Ya que es la Presidenta, háganos el favor de hacer los honores.

-Bien, probemos suerte. -Laura tenía sobre la mesa una figura, y un dos. Cogió una carta del montón y puso una mueca cuando les enseñó la carta y descubrió otra figura.

-Veintidós, mala suerte, señorita Roslin.

Continuó el juego por su izquierda donde estaba sentado Bill y tenía sobre la mesa otra figura y un cinco. Robó otra carta y sonrió cuando posó sobre la mesa el número seis.

-BlackJack –dijo con aire satisfecho.

-Ohhh… así que comenzamos jugando fuerte, Almirante. Pero aún hay dos personas que pueden empatar.

Lee sacó otra carta y consiguió sumar dieciocho, así que probó suerte de nuevo pero la estadística no estaba de su parte y terminó superando el límite con una maldición.

Haciendo gala de todas sus artes Kara cogió su carta para terminar la ronda. Por desgracia para ella su pavoneo duró poco, con un bufido reveló que su nueva carta sumaba veinticinco. Sin embargo se giró hacia su superior de más rango y sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el afortunado en llevar a cabo la primera prueba, Almirante Adama?

Bill se dedicó a mirar a los presentes con calma.

-Kara, sé que estás ansiosa por participar, pero -y haciendo una pausa calculada- creo que Lee está todavía más eufórico ante la idea…

Kara soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Hacerle esto a tu propio hijo! -fingiendo dramatismo movió la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo mientras hablaba y trataba de evitar, sin éxito, que una sonrisa asomara por sus labios.

Su padre se encogió de hombros –En el amor y en la guerra…

-Sí, ahora me siento mucho más querido, gracias –dijo con ironía.

Kara le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-No te preocupes, ¡siempre nos quedará la venganza!

-No lo dudes –miró a su padre entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Las cartas volvieron a repartirse, sin embargo esta vez Bill no tuvo tanta suerte, fue el primero en salir y el primero en perder.

Las cartas de mano de Lee sumaban veinte, así que antes de robar se plantó en el número y no cogió una nueva carta.

A su lado, Kara robó y no pudo sonreír más ampliamente al ver el As que necesitaba para hacer “Black Jack”.

-Señora Presidenta, usted es nuestra última esperanza para que no ocurra una catástrofe –Bill la miró alzando las cejas y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Creo que no se me dan bien estas cosas –dijo levantando una carta del montón y enseñarla para corroborar que efectivamente sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Bien, bien, bien –Kara se frotaba las manos excitada- Se me ha ocurrido una idea nueva, ¿os parece bien que haya pruebas abiertas y otras censuradas?

-Si nos dices a qué te refieres con eso antes de que comience a temblar te lo agradecería -Lee había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y la miraba impaciente.

-Quiero decir, que haya pruebas que puedan oír todos y otras que solo las sepa el afectado –y con la más amplia de sus sonrisas esperó confirmación que llegó de un modo desconfiado con un asentimiento general.

Sin darles tiempo a echarse atrás Kara se inclinó a su derecha donde estaba su compañero y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Qué? –éste la miraba estupefacto mientras una sonrisa cada vez mayor se plantaba en la cara de su amiga.

-No, no, no, no… ¡No!

-Ohhh, ¡vamos, Lee! ¿Dónde está tu afán aventurero?

-Lo perdí cuando los cylon casi nos fríen el culo en Nueva Cáprica.

-Vamos, capitán, no puede ser algo tan malo –Laura le miró con una sonrisa.

-No, si malo… no es –dijo dubitativo-, creo.

-Bien pues, ¡ya está! –y antes de que le diera tiempo a echarse atrás, prosiguió- ¡Una prueba completada! –cogió las cartas de nuevo y las barajó.

La suerte sonrió a Laura esta vez que de mano consiguió un BlackJack con una figura y un as. Sonriente le pasó el turno a Bill, que suspiró cuando sus cartas sumaron veintiséis.

Lee levantó su carta y puso los ojos en blanco soltando un bufido.

-No se preocupe, llegará la venganza –Laura miró al joven de los Adama para después lanzarle una mirada a Kara cargada de intención.

-Señorita Roslin, una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan en la academia –dijo Kara mientras robaba la carta de rigor- es no celebrar una victoria antes de haberla ganado –y con una sonrisa lasciva enseñó que con su carta ella también conseguía llegar a la puntuación justa.

-Bien, señora, esto es un duelo entre usted y yo –se giró hacia ella mientras volvía a poner dos cartas sobre la mesa a cada una.

Las cartas que le tocaban a Laura sumaban diecinueve, y observando las de su contrincante vio que tenía un punto más que ella, así que decidió no arriesgarse y se plantó.

Como no le quedaba más remedio si quería tener una oportunidad, Kara levantó una carta del mazo y su mirada no reveló ninguna emoción cuando miró su número hasta que la posó con dulzura sobre la mesa acompañada de una sonrisa casi lasciva en el rostro.

-Creo que mi dos me hace ganar la partida –contuvo una carcajada cuando vio a Laura refunfuñar casi como una niña pequeña-. Así que… usted pierde y como consecuencia, y para que sepa con quién no debe meterse, usted será mi siguiente víctima.

Kara vio por el rabillo del ojo que fue justo en ese momento donde su casi-padre comenzó a prestar, con un interés renovado, más atención al juego.

-Que no se diga que no cumplo con mis obligaciones –dijo Laura con un suspiro acompañado de fingida resignación.

-Así me gusta, una presidenta tiene que dar ejemplo –sentenció Kara comenzando a poner cartas boca arriba.

En la siguiente ronda Adama no le acompañó la suerte cuando salió del límite al levantar su segunda carta. Su hijo no lo hizo mucho mejor al plantarse en su suma inicial que daba diecisiete, hizo una mueca cuando vio que las cartas de Laura sumaban veinte puntos. Sin embargo aún faltaba Kara, que llevaba su labor con mucha tranquilidad, antes de acercar su mano al montón de cartas se dio tiempo para encender un puro dar una calada profunda y espiraba el humo de una forma casi lasciva.

Levantó la carta con una lentitud dolorosa y antes de depositarla sobre la mesa sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

-“BlackJack” –paladeó.

La piloto se giró hacia su izquierda para poder mirar a Laura a los ojos apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla y el otro sobre la mesa.

-Quién iba a decir que iba a tener a la Presidenta de las doce colonias a mi merced.

-Kara… -el tono del Almirante sonó a advertencia.

-No se preocupe señor, tengo una prueba muy sencilla para ella –alzó las manos a modo de defensa.

-Y bien, teniente, ¿qué es lo que tiene preparado para mí? –y su voz suave casi la hizo replantearse la prueba.

Casi.

-Es muy fácil. Tan sólo un beso.

-¿Un beso? –Laura se sorprendió.

Y antes de darles tiempo a bombardearla con un sin fin de preguntas más, rebuscó algo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-…cada día, tantos días como marquen los dados –dijo poniéndolos sobre la mesa-, para ser más exactos la suma de los dos. El número máximo es doce así que no es un precio demasiado alto, ¿verdad?

Laura se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger los pequeños dados.

-¿Dónde y a quién tengo que besar?

Los ojos de Kara no podrían haber brillado más ni aún siendo de cristal.

-El lugar indiscutible serán los labios.

-¡Oh vamos, Kara! –su compañero casi saltó de su asiento, y por detrás de él, pudo oír otro refunfuño de su padre.

-Pero bueno, ¿tanto hay que escandalizarse por un beso? Estoy convencida de que el receptor del susodicho beso me lo agradecerá. No todos los días tienes la suerte de que te bese una Presidenta. Es casi como ser bendecido, o algo así.

La carcajada de Laura llenó la habitación.

-Bueno, veamos, ¿así que tengo que besar a alguien tantas veces como me digan los dados? –pudo vislumbrar la diversión en los ojos de la mujer de mediana edad que tenía a su lado. Sino la conociera diría que se estaba divirtiendo tanto como ella.

-No, un beso cada día, y el número de días lo decidirá la suerte, así que si nos hace el favor de tirar los dados –dijo poniéndoselos en la mano.

Laura balanceó los dos pequeños trozos de plástico entre sus dedos hasta que los dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Un cinco y un seis, no está mal, casi la puntuación máxima –Kara se frotó las manos-, así que la prueba durará hasta que pasen los once días.

-¿No es una prueba excesivamente larga? –Bill no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo se colara en sus palabras.

-No lo he decidido yo –Kara se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy convencido de que de algún modo ya lo tenías todo planeado… -Lee la miraba con suspicacia.

Haciendo caso omiso de su compañero, Kara se dio la vuelta para hablar con la mujer que esperaba levemente ansiosa una respuesta.

-La persona tendrá que ser de esta mesa, pero… no tiene porqué ser la misma cada día.

-¿Y eso quién lo decide? ¿Los dados? –Lee hizo burla de ella.

-No –una sonrisa insinuante apareció en su cara-, yo.

Su compañero bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, su padre, a diferencia de él, estaba ensimismado echándose otra copa y mirando fijamente el vaso sin decir nada, y Laura parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar saltos en su silla.

Kara miró su reloj.

-Son las diez y cuarto de la noche, y la prueba comienza hoy. Así que…, voy a escoger a su primera víctima, señorita Roslin.

Los hombres de la habitación se quedaron totalmente en silencio mientras Kara alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro.

-Esto no es un pelotón de fusilamiento, ¿eh? Podríais mostraros más receptivos –les reprochó.

-Oh, es comprensible, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que a los hombres les apeteciera besarme –Laura hablaba con ella pero era tan sólo una trampa para picarles, podía verlo en sus gestos. La indirecta surtió el efecto deseado y ambos hombres se pusieron a farfullar excusas, halagos y palabras de disculpa en un tono casi inaudible que quedó totalmente amortiguado por la risa que la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Laura rió con ganas cuando les vio tan azorados que no sabían ni qué decir.

Definitivamente tendría que llevársela de juerga alguna vez.

Kara les miró un momento más antes de apoyarse en su respaldo y poner las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo cierto…, es que me encantaría probar un beso presidencial –y sin ningún tipo de reparo miró a la protagonista de la prueba con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual soltó una risita tonta y se inclinó sobre ella para hacerle una leve caricia, apenas un roce, con su propia boca.

Cuando se alejó sonreía. Kara no.

-¿Qué era antes de secretaria de educación? ¿Monja? Así no infunde ningún respeto, estoy convencida de que puede hacerlo mucho mejor, señora Presidenta.

Vio como su ataque se clavaba en su orgullo y hacia una mella profunda cuando la vio alzar una de sus cejas para dejarle entrever que había aceptado el desafío. Sin más dilación Laura volvió a inclinarse sobre ella ante la mirada atónita de padre e hijo, y la beso despacio, acariciando la carne blanda contra sus labios. Abrió su boca, mordió sensualmente su punto más sensible e introdujo la punta de la lengua dentro de ella para acariciarla tranquilamente. Su mano derecha se había enterrado en su pelo rubio y su mano izquierda le calentaba la rodilla mientras notaba como Laura se movía sobre ella para profundizar aún más un beso que, jamás admitiría, le podría hacer perder los papeles.

Cuando hubo terminado bien podían haber encontrado a los dos hombres debajo de la mesa con un tono carmín en la cara como color menos llamativo. Sin embargo allí estaban, blancos, uno con la mandíbula abierta y otro con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Por un momento Kara no dijo nada, procesaba la información, el beso y todas las posibilidades que eso conllevaba. Por fin se giró hacia ellos y habló sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Habéis aprendido algo? –se volvió a girar hacia Laura que, tenía que admitir, era una caja de sorpresas y sonrió –ve como yo tenía razón.

-He de reconocer que lo tenía algo olvidado –confesó.

-Yo he de reconocer que podría obligarla a besarme diez veces más, pero no es justo que estos pobres infelices no disfruten de la parte más dulce de nuestra implacable presidenta.

Laura tuvo que contener otra carcajada.

-¿Kara no crees que esa prueba es pasarse un poco? –Lee la miraba rojo como un tomate y evitando mirar más a la derecha por si se encontraba por casualidad con los ojos de Laura.

Starbuck giró la cabeza para mirar a su protagonista.

-¿Está dispuesta a cumplirla?

Antes de contestar Laura abortó una sonrisa de medio lado y asintió.

-No es algo que haría habitualmente, pero bueno, ¿por qué no? Ya me he comprometido.

-Estupendo entonces, cada día recibirá alguna señal de cuál será el beneficiario del beso del día. ¿Podré fiarme de que lo cumpla si no estoy presente?

-Puede confiar en mi palabra, Teniente. O sino –dijo señalando al padre y al hijo- puede preguntarles a los caballeros.

-De los caballeros es de quien no me fío… -Kara entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Lee que ya no sabía detrás de qué esconderse.

Bill intentó mantener la compostura con elegancia aunque sin éxito, se sirvió otra copa y no dijo una sola palabra mientras su hijo discutía con Kara la exageración de pruebas a las que se habían visto expuestos. Desvió su mirada hacia una Laura felizmente divertida con la pequeña aventura en la que se había enredado, mientras trataba de contener la risa ante la discordia juvenil que tenían sus subordinados.

En algún momento entre queja y queja alguien mencionó la hora y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta Kara y Lee salían por la puerta chinchándose mutuamente dando por terminada la función. Laura recogía su maletín y su chaqueta cuando se acercó a ella con el vaso en la mano.

-¿De verdad vas a prestarte a esto? –le dijo sin el menor atisbo de diversión.

Aquella pregunta, puede que algo más brusca de lo que había previsto, hizo que le mirara sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres la Presidenta.

-No pretendía besarme con Kara frente a ninguna cámara, Bill. Tan sólo es divertido, deberías probarlo alguna vez.

-No me parece una buena idea –insistió.

Laura bufó y dejó el maletín en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?

-Tu imagen.

-¿Mi imagen? –la respuesta la dejó tan atónita que no supo qué contestar.

-¿De verdad tienes intención de besarte por ahí con la gente?

-¿Qué gente, Bill? ¿Kara, Lee y tú? Podría haber tenido sexo con los tres varias veces y nadie se hubiera enterado jamás. No nos vemos precisamente poco.

Laura había comenzado a ponerse la chaqueta sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras, sin embargo la mención de su nombre en la misma frase con la palabra “sexo”, casi hace que su cerebro se cortocircuite. Automáticamente su imaginación dibujó lo que pudo haber sido en Nueva Cáprica y tuvo que zarandear su cabeza antes de presentarse ante Laura con una respuesta física un tanto incómoda.

-Es que…, me parece absurdo, Laura –meneó el contenido de su vaso tan sólo para no mirarla a la cara.

-¿Tanto te molesta la posibilidad de que tenga que acercarme a ti y besarte?

-No…, ¡claro que no! –dijo atontado y con un deje de tartamudeo en su voz.

-¿Entonces es que lo haga con los demás lo que te incomoda? –le miró mientras se divertía claramente con su azoramiento.

-No… -aunque no lo tenía demasiado claro tampoco.

Laura suspiró.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, buenas noches, Almirante –se dio media vuelta con su maletín en la mano y salió por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Bill se sintió mareado de repente, incluso en juegos, las dos mujeres más importantes para él conseguían desconcertarlo, y por si a ojos de los demás no había quedado claro tras infinidad de años al mando de una nave, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

***

Kara Thrace entró en la habitación de los pilotos como una exhalación.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo has hecho? –miró a su compañero terminar de vestirse.

-No, Kara, aún no.

Lee estaba cansado, todo por culpa del alcohol que no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir, aunque sólo fuese durante la cena. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, sufría ardor de estómago y lo que menos necesitaba era a una Kara persiguiéndole para ver si había llevado a cabo su cometido del día.

-Que sepas que al menos hoy, voy a tener que estar presente para saber que no me estafas y te marchas de rositas sin hacer la prueba. A todo esto –buscó en su pantalón y sacó, a opinión particular de Lee, los dados del demonio, para ponérselos en las manos-, toma.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?

-Que te los comas, ¿qué voy a querer que hagas? ¡que los tires! Ayer con la emoción de planear maldades se me olvidó sacarlos para ver cuanto duraba tu prueba.

-¿Qué? No pienso hacer eso más de un día, Kara. ¿Estás loca?

-¿Por qué no te cansas de preguntarme algo tan absurdo? –puso una mueca mientras le pegaba un golpe en el hombro-, venga, tira.

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de discutir algo tan ridículo y sin sentido como aquello. Sabiendo de antemano que tenía la discusión perdida, tiró.

-Vaya, dos seises, ¡es tu día de suerte!

Lee puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, en serio, ¿qué piensas que pensará al respecto?

-Nada bueno, espero –dijo haciendo una pausa-. ¡Pero ahí está lo divertido!

-¿Para quién? -dijo Lee frotándose la sien.

Kara se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

-Vamos, ni que te hubiese puesto una penitencia, si al final lo disfrutarás tú tanto como yo –le guiñó un ojo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Lee terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta pensando en la manera de evitar a su padre para llevar a cabo su prueba. Su relación con él no necesitaba más rencillas. Aunque fueran inofensivas.

***

Laura caminó a paso ligero por los pasillos de Galáctica con sus guardaespaldas pisándole los talones. Miró su reloj, aún faltaba una hora para que Bill terminara su turno y Lee había adelantado su reunión por un motivo que aún no le había quedado demasiado claro, algunas prácticas que incluían maniobras con el viper creyó entender.

Llamó a la puerta. Tras unos segundos una sonriente Kara Thrace le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

-Señora Presidenta -le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza.

-Teniente Thrace -la saludó mientras entraba en la habitación y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Siento mucho haber cambiado la hora repentinamente, señora Presidenta, espero no haber desbarajustado demasiado su agenda -Lee apareció por el umbral del despacho de su padre, con papeles en las manos, y más nervioso de lo habitual, o es era la impresión que daba cuando sus ojos sólo se encontraron con los de ella en el único vistazo rápido que le dedicó.

-¿El Almirante tardará en llegar? -no pasó por alto la mirada que, aunque fugaz, los jóvenes pilotos se dedicaron mutuamente, y antes de que su ayudante militar abriera los labios para contestar a su pregunta, fue Starbuck quién habló primero.

-Lo siento señora, el Almirante nos ha dado su permiso para comenzar sin él.

La miró con desconfianza pero no quiso poner en duda sus palabras en voz alta, se apuntó una nota mental para acordarse de mencionarle a Bill aquellas reuniones extrañas que sus subordinados planeaban en su ausencia.

-Bien, entonces comencemos -dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta unas manos manejaban su prenda de ropa y la hacía caer suavemente por sus brazos tan despacio que creyó sentir los dedos de Lee acariciándola. Se dio la vuelta con sorpresa ante tal repentina muestra de cortesía. -Gracias Capitán- por toda respuesta recibió su habitual sonrisa tímida y una caída de ojos más propia de un adolescente que de alguien con edad suficiente para que le nombraran CAG de Galactica. Abortó una sonrisa en proceso de hacer trabajar todos los músculos de su cara mientras le veía llevar su chaqueta hasta una silla y posarla con más mimo del que ella podría profesarle jamás a una prenda de vestir. Lee Adama, siempre tan inevitablemente atento. 

Kara tosió para llamar su atención y le entregó su informe para dar comienzo a la reunión.

***

-¿Te das cuenta de que quedar exclusivamente por esto es ridículo? -Lee se sentó en su cama y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

-Tan preocupado que estabas por si tu padre notara algo que me pareció lo mejor -Kara se sentaba en una de las literas superiores balanceando sus piernas juguetonamente mientras observaba como su compañero se iba a estresando cada vez más.

-Pues no, así tan sólo parece más sospechoso. Inventarse una reunión para nada. A todo esto, ¿has avisado a mi padre? -la miró con el ceño fruncido y cuando la vio encogerse de hombros y poner cara de poker se llevó las manos a la cabeza deseando que se abriera un hueco en el suelo para meterse dentro.

-Ohhh… ¡genial! ¿Pero te crees que no se va a enterar?

-¡Por los dioses, Lee! ¿Quieres relajarte? Le decimos que queríamos compartir unos datos con la Presidenta y asunto arreglado.

-¿Y no crees que antes de hablar nada con la Presidenta habría que informar a nuestro superior, Kara?

Starbuck puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es tu padre, Lee. Como mucho te regañará un poco y se olvidará del asunto para siempre…

-Espero por tu bien que tengas razón. O sino le contaré la absurdidad de tu plan -la amenazó aunque de manera poco convincente ya que la comisura de sus labios le estaban empezando a traicionar con una ligera curvatura.

***

-Así que, una reunión ¿eh? -dijo Bill mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Laura asintió.

-Lo cierto es que me sorprendió, no me dieron información urgente para merecer una reunión improvisada, y ambos actuaban de una manera extraña -dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Bill y se apoyaba en ella.

-No sé porqué me da que la ridícula apuesta tiene algo que ver -dijo Adama mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz -De todas formas hablaré con ellos por si acaso.

Cuando levantó la vista Laura le miraba a la espera, lo cierto es que no pretendía hacerlo en ese mismo instante, pero estaba claro que ella sí esperaba que lo hiciera, así que cogió el teléfono, pidió que le localizaran a Kara y a su hijo y les enviaran a su habitación.

La espera no fue precisamente larga, a los pocos minutos ambos se presentaron en su puerta con cara de culpabilidad, estaba claro que esperaban un toque de atención.

-¿Me podéis explicar porqué tenéis una reunión con la Presidenta sin informarme de ello? -dijo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz, y no era precisamente poca. Habló con voz fuerte y profunda, y aunque lo dijo con tranquilidad, vio como sus subordinados se tensaban ante sus palabras.

Lee miró fugazmente a Kara con un deje de reproche. Eso le dio la respuesta, de que aquello solo había sido una mera excusa para estar con Laura sin que él estuviese presente, y de algún modo eso le irritó.

-Solamente queríamos informar de unos cambios sin importancia en las tácticas de vuelo -contestó Lee intentando hablar con convicción pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Tácticas de vuelo “sin importancia”? -hizo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras-. ¿Tácticas que debe de conocer la Presidenta antes que el Almirante a cargo de la flota militar? -dijo con sorna.

Lee se puso rojo, pero no contestó, estaba claro que aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-No volverá a pasar, Señor -atajó Kara, que a esas alturas sabía de sobra que una disculpa a tiempo podía sacarla de cualquier atolladero, así ganaba tiempo para luego hacer lo que le viniese en gana. 

Bill durante unos segundos no dijo nada -Eso espero -añadió por fín.

-Lo siento -dijo Lee con voz suave, y realmente parecía arrepentido. Eso le ablandó un poco y suspiró.

-Ahora bien, ¿nos podéis decir cuál era el verdadero motivo de la reunión? -Laura habló por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la habitación y lo hizo tratando de no sonreír, con una voz curiosa y conciliadora al mismo tiempo. Cuando Kara la miró, vio que ya sabía la respuesta y lo mejor era que encima le divertía, eso hizo que inevitablemente se le escapara una sonrisa a ella.

-Creo que usted ya sabe porqué -le dijo Kara aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la ira de Bill resurgiera de nuevo, pero justo cuando fue a hablar, la mano de Laura se apoyó en su brazo suavemente para detenerle de volver a amonestar a los chicos.

-No podéis convocar una reunión solo para eso, Kara -dijo Laura con suavidad, como si hablara con dos niños.

Kara suspiró y asintió -Lo sentimos -esta vez lo dijo con sinceridad- prometemos que no volverá a pasar y sentimos haberla molestado -desvió la mirada a Bill- a ambos.

Laura asintió con una sonrisa, aceptando la disculpa de la travesura, porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que había sido.

-¿Qué era lo que queríais? -dijo esta vez con curiosidad.

Kara sonrió.

-Eso es un secreto, ya sabe cómo fue la apuesta -se encogió de hombros. Si hubiese sabido que la apuesta de Lee era tocar a Laura, es probable que les diera algo más que una simple reprimenda.

Laura chascó la lengua pero no insistió.

-Espero que no sigáis con esa tontería -la voz de Adama resonó con autoridad.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí, Señor.

Kara lo dijo tan seria y convencida al mismo tiempo que a Laura se le escapó una risita cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de Bill ante la respuesta, que obviamente no era la que esperaba.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Bill con una voz que amenazaba con volver a ponerse de mal humor.

Laura levantó la mano y le cortó de nuevo -Déjalos, Bill, mientras no soliciten reuniones formales, no le hacen mal a nadie -dijo en tono conciliador mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Esto último aflojó el ánimo de Bill considerablemente y Kara no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ello y sonreír internamente. Aquel día todavía no le había dado a la Presidenta el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que besar.

Y en ese momento tenía muy claro quién iba a ser.

-Presidenta, si me permite -Kara dio un paso al frente para dirigirse a ella.

Laura asintió sin más.

-Aún no le he dado un nombre -dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-¡Kara! ¿En serio..? -la increpó Lee sin poder creerlo. Estaban a punto de salir indemnes de la metedura de pata que había ocasionado aquella apuesta y ella se la estaba jugando de nuevo.

-Kara… -su padre también dijo su nombre en tono amenazante. Y eso le hizo querer huir de aquella habitación lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio cuando Laura habló dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-Ha tardado en decidirse, llevo todo el día esperando por él -dijo devolviendole la media sonrisa que Kara le había mostrado tan solo unos segundos antes.

Esto incluso sorprendió a la propia Kara que lo cierto es que tampoco esperaba salirse con la suya. Definitivamente tenía que llevarse a esta mujer de copas alguna vez.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Laura frente a ella con aire divertido.

Kara sonrió maliciosamente.

-Adama.

Laura estaba girándose hacia Bill cuando volvió a hablar.

-Lee Adama -concretó mientras paladeaba el nombre en sus labios con satisfacción. 

Cuando se giró hacia su CAG este estaba blanco y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que no le diera una ataque de risa. Oh, aquello era demasiado divertido, no sabía cuánto le iban a dejar continuar con ello, pero desde luego que lo iba a disfrutar mientras pudiera.

-Señora Presidenta, yo no… -Lee tartamudeaba cuando Laura se acercó a él con una sonrisa, le cogió la cara entre las manos y le besó.

Kara tuvo que reconocer que fue un señor beso, como el que ella había recibido el día anterior. Estaba tan absorta mirando a Lee y a Laura que solo se fijó en el Almirante cuando le vio moverse por el rabillo del ojo. 

Este se había girado hacia su mesa para dar la espalda a la escena que estaban presenciando, sin embargo, en su mano tenía un vaso de cristal. Un vaso que estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos y por un momento pensó que estallaría en mil pedazos.

-Bueno, hecho -Laura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvió a fijarse en ellos, Laura sonreía y Lee tenía cara entre atontado y sorprendido. Se ve que el beso de la Presidenta tampoco le había dejado indiferente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más la fría voz del Almirante resonó en la habitación.

-Es la última vez que utilizais mi cuarto para esta clase de estupideces, ahora si haceis el favor tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo mirándoles impasible. 

Su voz no dio lugar a réplica, ni siquiera la Presidenta lo intentó, ya que el Almirante reservó su mirada más dura para ella.

Lee y Kara pensaron al mirarse que aquel era un buen momento para retirarse y así lo hicieron.

-¿En serio te lo vas a tomar de este modo, Bill? -Laura habló apoyando una mano en su cadera cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras los dos pilotos.

-No estoy para tonterías de esta índole, por si lo has olvidado estamos en guerra -dijo volviendo a mirarla con una frialdad que la sorprendió.

Laura le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos sin decir nada, sin mediar palabra recogió su chaqueta y su maletín y se disponía a irse.

Sin embargo, antes de salir por la compuerta se acercó a él de nuevo.

-Una vez me dijiste que no era suficiente con vivir, sino que debíamos encontrar una razón por la que vivir -se inclinó un poco más sobre él. -A veces las pequeñas cosas marcan la diferencia, deberías probarlo -finalizó.

Cuando ya estaba de camino a la salida escuchó la voz de Bill a sus espaldas.

-¿Lo que te mantiene con vida es tontear con mi hijo? 

Laura se quedó congelada en el sitio y tras unos instantes se giró muy despacio para enfrentarle.

La pregunta estaba claramente destinada a hacer daño. Y tras la mirada que le dedicó Laura supo que lo había conseguido.

Se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras de no ser por la ira que le carcomía por dentro tras el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

La mirada de Laura fue gélida como el hielo así como su voz cuando contestó a su pregunta.

-Es posible que necesite algo más que tontear con él para sentirme viva.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de su habitación, dejándolo atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, con la rabia vibrando en su pecho y con un sentimiento que se negaba a reconocer como celos.

*** 

– Esta vez te has pasado.

Kara miró a Lee como si le viese por primera vez.

-No, esta vez ha sido perfecto -dijo convencida mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Tú has estado en la misma habitación que yo? -le preguntó sorprendido sin entender nada.

-Sí, y va todo según lo previsto -le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa. 

-¿Lo previsto? -Lee la miró confuso -Ah, ¿que había un plan detrás de toda esta pantomima? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto, siempre hay un plan, pequeño Adama -dijo con sorna.

-Pues muy bien -dijo ofendido- ¿y serías tan amable de explicarmelo ya que formo parte de él? -la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? -y Kara le miró como si le acabara de preguntar una estupidez. Antes de que pudiese responder volvió a hablar. -Antes de nada, ¿qué tal besa la Presidenta?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y el recuerdo del beso hizo que se le subieran los colores.

-Así de bien, ¿eh? -le dio un codazo y le guiño un ojo antes de retomar la marcha por los pasillos.

-No ha sido precisamente desagradable -contestó Lee al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo a caminar a su lado.

-Estupendo, porque mañana te toca otra vez -dijo Kara.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué pretendes con esto? -Lee volvió a pararla. -Porque mi padre está a punto de tirarnos por una escotilla a ti y a mí.

-A quién le hace falta un empujón es precisamente a él -dijo cogiéndole por un brazo y avanzando de nuevo -¿No has visto como mira a la señora Presidenta?

Vio como a su compañero le cambiaba la cara.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿ahora vas a hacer de casamentera? -la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, y tú vas a ayudarme -dijo señalándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

-¿Y por qué en nombre de los dioses de Kobol iba a hacer eso? -dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos, desafiante.

-Porque quieres ver feliz a tu padre -dijo sin más.

Kara no obtuvo respuesta y supo que había ganado la discusión.

Lee suspiró vencido. 

-¿Qué habías pensado?

***

Lo cierto es que no había pensado nada, el plan había tomado forma en su cabeza al ver los pequeños indicios de que el Almirante tenía cierto interés en la Presidenta. Bueno, eso, y que chinchar a Lee y a Bill era muy divertido, no lo iba a negar.

-¿Otra cena? ¿Te parece que hemos tenido poco con la última? -le preguntó Lee. -Tal como están los humos no creo que sea una buena idea, Kara.

-Precisamente, es un acto de conciliación, para disculparnos -Kara abrió los brazos como si fuese un movimiento obvio. Por toda respuesta Lee puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues no sé cómo vas a convencer a mi padre de eso.

-Es que no le voy a convencer yo -dijo mientras asomaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-¡Pues yo tampoco pienso hacerlo! -atajó Lee con determinación, no tenía ninguna gana de otro enfrentamiento directo.

-Relájate, tampoco vas a ser tú -Kara movió una mano con actitud cansada. -Lo dejaremos en manos de la Presidenta, que está visto que está más implicada en esto que ninguno de vosotros dos.

Escuchó a su compañero bufar.

-Eso sí, serás tú quien se lo diga a Roslin -le dijo Kara en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque viniendo de ti, hay una mínima posibilidad de que se trague que esta cena es un acto de conciliación. ¿O crees que si se lo digo yo colará? -preguntó alzando las cejas.

Lee no podía negar que tenía razón en eso. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría viniendo de Kara.

-Tú limítate a comentárselo y a poner cara de niño bueno -dijo dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro -que se te da muy bien -añadió divertida..

-No me va a quedar cara que enseñar cómo todo esto termine mal -dijo al tiempo que se masajeaba la sien.

***

A la mañana siguiente Laura estaba repasando los documentos de la última reunión cuando su ayudante la informó de que tenía visita.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a Bill Adama en el umbral de su puerta.

Aún no se le había pasado el enfado de la noche anterior, así que se limitó a saludarle con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Almirante, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Bill carraspeó pero no habló en seguida. 

-He venido a presentarle mis disculpas, señora Presidenta -dijo en tono formal.

Laura le miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-Ayer.. -suspiró- lo que le dije estaba fuera de lugar -finalizó. 

Laura se levantó de la silla y rodeó su mesa para apoyarse en ella y mirarle más de cerca, se cruzó de brazos y esperó, como una maestra espera a que su alumno vaya por el camino adecuado sin necesidad de corrección.

Podía ver como eso ponía nervioso a Adama.

-¿No piensas decir nada? -añadió Bill tenso.

Laura suspiró por fin -Ya que el ataque había sido hacia mi persona y no mi cargo, esperaba una disculpa un poco más personal, Bill. 

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró -Laura, lo siento -dijo negando con la cabeza. -No se me dan bien estas cosas, no estoy acostumbrado a disculparme.

-¿No me digas? -dijo ella en tono cómico, lo que le arrancó una leve sonrisa.

-Soy consciente que mi reacción fue exagerada y mis modales.. bueno, demasiado tiempo en una nave militar -dijo a modo de disculpa.

A aquellas alturas Laura le conocía lo suficiente para saber que el mero hecho de presentarse en su puerta para decirle aquellas palabras, le habían tenido que costar un triunfo. Como él mismo había dicho, no acostumbraba a tener que hacerlo y se ve que había perdido cierta práctica.

Antes de que continuara ella le puso una mano en el pecho y habló en tono suave -Disculpas aceptadas, Bill. -En cuanto se le pasó el enfado y pudo pensar con claridad, sabía más que de sobra que Bill no pensaba lo que le había dicho. 

-Pero, con una condición -añadió Laura y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, aunque esta vez le miraba con una sonrisa.

Bill la miró interrogante.

-Lee acaba de llamarme, para organizar una cena y disculparse por su comportamiento y el de Kara. Se ve que la familia Adama se ha puesto de acuerdo incluso para pedir disculpas -amplió su sonrisa. -Les he dicho que iríamos los dos.

Él suspiró de nuevo y asintió. Al fin y al cabo se lo debía. 

-¿Dónde has quedado con ellos? -preguntó.

-En tu habitación -contestó Laura.

Bill se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar? -dijo incrédulo. Tan sólo hacía dos minutos que se había disculpado, hasta entonces pensaba que ella no volvería a hablarle si no hacía algo al respecto.

Laura sonrió despacio y se inclinó un poco sobre él -Porque le conozco mejor que usted mismo, Almirante -y se levantó de la mesa para rodearla y volver a su silla mientras Bill se quedaba hipnotizado por el balanceo de sus caderas al andar.

***

-Esta noche tienes que centrarte, ya sabes cual es el objetivo -le dijo Kara a Lee mientras se dirigían al cuarto de su padre para cenar.

-Sí, el objetivo es que mi padre me tire por una escotilla, lo tengo claro -dijo resignado.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco -Deberías hacerte mirar esa obsesión por las escotillas.

-Deberías hacerte mirar esa obsesión por trastornar la vida de los que te rodean -contestó Lee poniendo una mueca.

Por toda respuesta Kara se echó a reír.

-Pero, ¿qué sería entonces de vuestras aburridas vidas? -contestó fingiendo preocupación.

Llegaron a la puerta del Almirante y llamaron.

La voz de Adama les instó a pasar.

Cuando abrieron vieron que no estaba solo, Laura Roslin ya estaba en su sofá. Kara no pudo evitar fijarse que no llevaba sus tacones, y en consecuencia no pudo contenerse en darle un pequeño empujón a Lee con su hombro para que él también lo notara.

-¡Ha llegado la fiesta! -dijo Kara alzando una botella de Ambrosía.

-¿Esa es su manera de disculparse, Teniente? -preguntó Bill, alzando una ceja.

-¿Acaso hay otra mejor? -Kara alzó las cejas como si realmente creyera que aquella era la mejor opción, lo cual hizo reír a Laura.

-Conociéndola, que Kara Thrace comparta alcohol con vosotros es posiblemente una de las mejores disculpas que os podría ofrecer -dijo Lee en tono de burla, lo que hizo que se ganara otro empujón de su compañera.

No tardaron en brindar los cuatro por la salud, el final de la guerra, sí mismos y por todos los motivos clásicos por los que brindaba la gente. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar la botella estaba casi vacía, lo cual convirtió la noche en una noche mucho más animada que las habituales. Incluso el Almirante Adama bromeaba de tanto en cuando.

Tras una de las divertidas historias de “Starbuck”, Kara le hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible a Lee, para hacerle saber que había llegado el momento.

Lee carraspeó -Papá -dijo llamando la atención del Almirante -¿aún guardas el gramófono que te regalé? -le preguntó.

A Bill le pilló un poco por sorpresa la pregunta pero asintió -Sí, claro, está en la estantería -lo señaló con la mano.

Lee se levantó para inspeccionar si todavía funcionaba y rebuscar entre los discos que tenía su padre. 

Mientras el resto seguía con su animada conversación, Lee puso el aparato a funcionar y una música animada inundó la habitación.

-Bien -dijo Lee frotándose las manos- ¿quién va a ser mi primera víctima?

A excepción de Kara, el resto había pensado que su pretensión era poner música de fondo, no utilizarla para bailar y por un momento se quedaron callados.

-Ya sabes que el baile no es lo mío -dijo Kara encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su copa.

Con paso seguro, o todo lo seguro que podía estar, dadas las circunstancias y el objetivo que tenía en mente, se acercó hasta la Presidenta y le ofreció su mano con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Haría el favor de hacerme los honores, señorita Roslin? -dijo con excesiva educación inclinándose hacia ella.

Laura se sorprendió pero aceptó gustosa la invitación con una sonrisa.

Kara miró por el rabillo del ojo al Almirante, que de repente estaba fascinado con el líquido que tenía en su vaso, ya que lo miraba fijamente mientras movía su contenido de un lado a otro.

Lee, haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba, rodeó la cintura de Laura con su brazo derecho y la atrajo contra sí.

-Vaya, Capitán, ¿no estará intentando seducirme, verdad? -Laura habló con tono zalamero. 

Lee miró a Kara fugazmente y ella hizo un asentimiento igual de fugaz.

-¿Habría algún problema en que así fuera? -dijo en un tono tímido que no dejaba claro si la pregunta era en serio o en broma.

Kara no supo qué cara de sorpresa fue mayor, si la de la Presidenta o la del Almirante, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo por no soltar una carcajada y romper el momento. Le gustaría saber cómo iba a salir la señorita Roslin de aquella.

-Oh, problema ninguno -dijo fingiendo despreocupación-, pero no me gustaría ser el motivo por el que dejara de prestar atención a ciertas mujeres de la tripulación -y esta última frase la dijo desviando la mirada levemente hacia Kara. 

Kara tosió, desde luego aquella mujer sabía contraatacar.

Antes de que Lee pudiese contestar nada, Kara habló.

-Por cierto -dijo mirando la hora-, tengo un nombre para usted -dijo señalando a Laura con su copa y guiñandole un ojo.

-Pensé que ya se había olvidado -contestó Laura mientras Lee la hacía girar sobre sí misma. 

Kara miró de reojo a Bill, que parecía ajeno a toda la conversación, aunque había notado que se había puesto tenso ante la mención de la apuesta. Parecía como si se hubiese propuesto no tomar partido ni hacer comentarios de ningún tipo. Se preguntaba si Roslin le habría regañado por la noche anterior.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Laura mientras seguía girando con Lee por la habitación.

Kara miró un momento a Lee y decidió que por las buenas o las malas, Bill Adama iba a despertar de aquel letargo en el que se había imbuido aquella noche.

-Adama -hizo una pausa para darle efecto a su respuesta- el Almirante Adama -Y consiguió lo que quería. Bill Adama la miró con sorpresa mientras ella se encogía de hombros en la otra punta del salón.

-Eres el que queda -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa- es lo justo -añadió.

La respuesta de Kara hizo que el baile de Laura y Lee se detuviera, y Laura comenzara a avanzar descalza hacia donde estaba sentado el Almirante ante los ojos atónitos de este.

-No es necesario -dijo Bill levantándose de su asiento casi como un resorte. Se acercó a la mesa para servirse otra copa.

Laura se paró a mitad de camino y en su cara se dibujó una mueca, como si de repente hubiese recibido una punzada de dolor, fue tan solo un segundo antes de recuperar una cara neutral, pero Kara sabía lo que había visto.

-Necesario no es, Almirante -comentó Kara- Lo que es, es divertido, por eso lo hacemos -y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando este se giró.

-Quizá para algunos -hizo una pausa para beber-, no para mí. 

Su cara se mostraba totalmente impasible, como si la idea de besar a la Presidenta no le atrajera lo más mínimo. Obviamente todos en aquella sala sabían que era mentira, incluido él. 

La mirada de Laura se desvió hacia el suelo y durante un segundo con aire de tristeza, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se fue a sentar al sofá. 

Bueno, quizá Laura ahora se lo estuviese plantendo, pensó Kara, pero desde luego era la única.

-No pasa nada, como bien ha dicho usted Teniente, la idea es que resulte divertido, si no es así, no hay motivo para hacerlo -Laura habló de manera despreocupada, pero Kara podía escuchar la decepción en sus palabras aunque esta no fuese obvia.

El hecho de que el Almirante fuese tan testarudo la irritó, casi fue como un gesto de desafío.

Y nadie desafiaba a Kara Thrace.

Se iba a asegurar que el Almirante se arrepintiera de aquel rechazo. Ya no solo por ella, sino por Laura, no le había gustado ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de la Presidenta, y desde luego no le había gustado que se desviase del plan que tenía trazado para él, cuando, al fin y al cabo, era por el bien de ambos.

-Está bien -concedió Kara, como si no le molestase que Bill no quisiera jugar a su juego. -Entonces a partir de hoy, los días que le quedan, a no ser que haya novedades -puntualizó-, le asignó al pequeño Adama como víctima -le dijo a Laura con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se amplió cuando vio la cara del mayor de los Adamas, tratando que no se notara que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

Tú te lo has buscado, pensó con malicia.

-Bueno, Lee, sin duda te ha tocado la lotería, no te puedes quejar -bromeó Kara- ahora tienes a la Presidenta toda para ti.

Bill volvió a fijar su mirada en el vaso y Lee, que se había sentado en la otra punta del sofá donde estaba Laura, relucía como una manzana roja recién pulida. 

-Señorita, Roslin, ¿puede hacer los honores? -y Kara hizo un ademán hacía Lee.

-Faltaría más -sonrió divertida.Y en lugar de levantarse del sofá de nuevo para acercarse a Lee, gateó un poco sobre los cojines para llegar al reposabrazos contrario, donde estaba apoyado este. 

Kara no sabía si aquella maniobra fue a propósito o no, pero de repente parecía un elegante felino acechando a una presa. Sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que hasta a ella le encandiló, realmente esta mujer podía ser muy sexy si se lo proponía. 

Echó un vistazo Bill que estaba tan absorto en los movimientos de Laura que ni se fijó en que ella le miraba. Sonrió para sus adentros, se preguntaba si el Almirante se estaría arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado la apuesta.

Cuando miró a Lee, petrificado en su rincón del sofá mientras Laura se acercaba mirándole con una sonrisa, le dieron ganas de reír. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y estaba segura de que probablemente estaba seca ya que le veía tragar con dificultad.

-Tranquilo, Capitán, no le voy a morder -dijo Laura en un tono que multiplicó por mil lo erótico de la escena. Y sin más, le besó. 

Le besó con tantas ganas y se recreó tanto en el beso que incluso Kara se sonrojó. Sin embargo, aquella fue la prueba irrefutable de que Laura también se había sentido dolida ante las palabras de Bill y esa era su venganza tras el rechazo.

Cuando Laura se separó, ella estaba alucinada, Lee estaba blanco y sin aliento y Bill…, miró hacia su butaca y la vio vacía. 

Kara no se había dado ni cuenta de que Bill se había levantado de su asiento y se había ido al baño en algún momento del beso.

-Me voy a replantear eso de que tengas a la Presidenta toda para ti -dijo Kara para distender el ambiente, ya que Lee no había conseguido articular palabra todavía y Laura volvía a su sitio y se alisaba las arrugas de su camisa como si tal cosa.

Laura soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de Kara, pero pudo ver que estaba más ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que en aquella sala con ellos dos. Tampoco pasó por alto la mirada de reojo que le dio a la butaca vacía de Bill.

Kara aprovechó el momento para dedicarle una mirada significativa a Lee, como recordatorio de que le tocaba una escena del guión que le había trazado. 

Lee se recompuso como pudo y tosió para aclararse la garganta seca.

-De eso nada, no te puedes echar a atrás ahora -dijo en tono de broma. En aquel momento su padre salió del baño secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla y añadió -Es una suerte que a mi padre no le gusten este tipo de juegos. Así disfruto de sus atenciones por partida doble -le dijo a Laura en tono dulce.

Laura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza -No es para tanto, ya lo tengo muy olvidado -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Pues menos mal, porque si “eso” es tenerlo olvidado, si lo llega a tener reciente, a mi es probable que me diera un síncope. Y soy un hombre muy sano, créame -dijo apoyando la palma en su corazón y fingiendo una cara seria que hizo que a Laura se le escapara una carcajada.

-Papá, suerte que has dicho que no -le dijo a Bill divertido. Entonces giró a Laura de nuevo y fingió un tono confidente -él no hubiese sobrevivido -lo que hizo que Laura volviera a reírse con ganas.

Kara vio como Bill volvía a apretar la mandíbula y contestaba en un tono que trató de que sonara en broma pero errando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Quizá te hubieras sorprendido -e intentó componer una ligera sonrisa, pero solo le salió una mueca.

-Desde luego nos hubiésemos sorprendido todos -comentó Laura en un tono que no tenía claro si hablaba en serio o no.

Kara podía ver por su actitud que seguía dolida, probablemente era la única de la sala que lo veía, ya que Lee seguía centrado en cumplir su propósito y Bill estaba demasiado ocupado en controlar su ira.

Tras el comentario de Laura, el Almirante y ella se miraron fijamente con rostros impasibles durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. De repente en la habitación se respiraba un aire más denso. Aquella era la señal de que era mejor dar la noche por finalizada.

Kara fingió un bostezo y Laura aprovechó el momento para disculparse ya que al día siguiente debía madrugar y levantarse del sofá para ponerse los tacones. 

La despedida fue escueta y entre sonrisas a medias. Estaba claro que el ambiente se había enrarecido y era mejor dejarlo descansar.

Pero solo hasta mañana, pensó Kara para sí, mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación de Adama seguida por Laura y Lee.

***

Como dos subordinados diligentes, acompañaron a la Presidenta a su raptor y se despidieron de ella con afecto. Ella había sido con mucho lo mejor de la noche. 

Cuando el raptor partió y se quedo a solas con Lee en el hangar, le dijo muy emocionada -Mañana tengo el plan perfecto.

-Kara, yo aprecio lo que haces por mi padre pero, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado hoy? Ha tenido la oportunidad de besarla y la ha desaprovechado. Ya no tengo tan claro que esto sea una buena idea… -dijo pensativo.

-Dios santo, no tienes ni idea de estos temas, ¿verdad? -le miró sorprendida.

Lee no dijo nada porque claramente era cierto.

-De hecho, ni siquiera te has fijado en que tu padre ha estado celoso toda la noche. 

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Yo solo veía rayos saliendo de sus ojos, y no sé si por celos, pero sé que este tipo de juegos y comportamientos, no son de su agrado. Nunca ha sido muy dado a bromear, ¿sabes? Yo lo sé bien… -y estas últimas palabras las dijo casi con pena.

-Quizá precisamente porque tú ves empañada la imagen de tu padre no puedes ver lo que yo veo, pero creeme, hace tiempo que mira a Laura con otros ojos.

Lee la miró sin estar seguro de si creerla o no.

-Mira, lo único que sé, es que esta situación se va a desbordar de un momento a otro y la ira de mi padre nos va a explotar en la cara -suspiró.

-Cuento con ello -dijo Kara.

-¿Perdona? -la miró Lee con las cejas alzadas.

-De hecho, cuento con que sea con la Presidenta con quien explote -especificó Kara con una sonrisa mientras tomaba rumbo a la salida del hangar.

***

Lee no podía creerse que Kara la hubiese convencido para hacer aquello.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera va a estar presente! -se quejó Lee haciendo aspavientos a Kara.

Estaba en su habitación terminando de vestirse mientras su compañera le daba las últimas indicaciones.

-No te preocupes, se enterará -dijo Kara en tono conciliador -tú sencillamente vete y haz lo que te he dicho.

Y como alguien que quiere morir a una temprana edad a manos de su padre, había ido.

De hecho allí estaba, en el Colonial One, a las nueve de la noche, yendo a visitar a la Presidenta para que hiciese algo “tan importante” como darle su beso de rigor.

Cuando por fin le dejaron ver a Laura, esta le recibió con un camisón de tirantes y una fina bata, que a pesar de estar bien atada a la cintura, no ocultaba su esbelta figura. 

Incluso en ropa de cama estaba impresionante, pensó.

-Capitán, ¿qué le trae por aquí? -dijo con sorpresa Laura mientras le invitaba a que se sentase.

Lee carraspeó.

-Siento molestarla tan tarde, he venido a hablar con usted sobre un par de cosas -dijo con timidez.

-Usted dirá -le animó a continuar Laura.

-Estoy algo preocupado -dijo mirándose las manos.

-¿Por su padre? -atajó ella.

Lee asintió. Obviamente era mentira, tras la explicación de Kara, tenía muy claro lo que le pasaba a su padre, pero necesitaba una excusa para volar hasta la nave de la Presidenta para hablar con ella.

-¿No le ha visto extraño últimamente? -le preguntó.

Laura hizo una pequeña mueca -Es posible que esté un poco más irritado de lo normal, pero se le pasará, no se preocupe -dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que le daba un par de pequeñas palmadas en la rodilla.

Lee miró la mano de Laura retirarse de su rodilla y sin pensarlo la cogió suavemente entre las suyas, lo que la sorprendió enormemente, de hecho se sorprendió también a sí mismo.

Desde los dos besos que le había ofrecido, no podía negar que había pensado mucho en ella, de hecho incluso se había excitado con el último. Trató de quitarle importancia, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado, se dijo para sí, Laura Roslin seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva. 

No sabía porque lo había hecho así que improvisó -También espero no haberla incomodado durante la pequeña apuesta de Kara -dijo al tiempo que le soltaba la mano no sin antes darle una caricia con los dedos. Cuando habló, desvió la mirada al suelo así que no pudo ver la cara de Laura cuando se lo dijo. Tras un breve silencio, notó los dedos de Laura levantarle la barbilla para que la mirase y vio que le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna.

-Lee… -le habló con suavidad- solo fueron un par de besos, no tienes que preocuparte.

Sonrió ampliamente y añadió -Hablando de eso… -y pudo notar como sus mejillas se calentaban-, si no cumplo con la apuesta de Kara es posible que la venganza pueda ser terrible -dijo fingiendo una mueca. 

-Ahh, cierto, la apuesta -dijo Laura riendo.

-Podemos decirle sin más que ha pasado -le comentó esperando a que rehusara la oferta. Lo cierto es que deseaba poder besarla de nuevo. No sabía sí porque se había mentalizado ya de ello o por otros motivos en los que no tenía ninguna intención de indagar, pero lo cierto es que a cada minuto le costaba menos llevar a cabo aquella estúpida apuesta.

-No, no, soy una mujer que siempre cumple con lo que promete -dijo hinchando el pecho.

La bata se había soltado ligeramente y ante el gesto de Laura pudo vislumbrar el inicio de su escote e inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

-Pues debe de ser la única política que lo hace -bromeó Lee desviando la mirada para no ser cogido en un renuncio.

Laura soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó del sillón agarrando una mano de Lee para que se levantase también.

Se había puesto nervioso.

Laura le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de coger su cara entre sus manos con delicadez y posar sus labios en los suyos.

Lee la besó con calma, intentando poner lo mejor de sí mismo en aquel beso, exploró su boca y no pudo evitar atraerla contra su cuerpo cuando ella gimió contra sus labios al acariciar un punto sensible. El hecho de que Laura le dejase hacer le excitó. Al fin y al cabo, no era de piedra, ninguno de los dos lo era y habían pasado por mucho, se merecían un descanso. 

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, Laura se apartó respirando con dificultad. 

-Lee.. -y el tono con que dijo su nombre le indicó que era hora de parar.

-Perdón -se disculpó apartándose de ella enseguida y enrojeciendo por completo-, me he dejado llevar un poco… -dijo frotándose la nuca y mirándola de soslayo- Es difícil parar cuando una mujer tan atractiva te presta atención -dijo sonriendo tímidamente. 

-No eres el único -y Laura también se sonrojó levemente-, tampoco hacen cola para besarme chicos tan guapos como tú, aunque sea por obligación -le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Esto le ha parecido obligado? -le preguntó divertido fingiendo sorpresa.

-Desde luego que no -contestó con suavidad.

Lee se compuso y sonrió abiertamente.

-Tenga cuidado, o podría enamorarme de usted -le dijo sin tener claro él mismo si hablaba en serio o no.

Por toda respuesta Laura le dedicó una sonrisa en la que, esta vez, pudo ver con total claridad un deje de tristeza.

Cuando Lee salió de la habitación de vuelta al raptor, pensó en que quizá habría podido meterse en la cama de Laura aquella noche. Sin embargo, le había quedado claro que distaba mucho de poder meterse en su corazón, por primera vez supo con total certeza que esa plaza, tal vez tenía su apellido, pero desde luego, no tenía su nombre.

***

Kara escuchó la historia de Lee con mayor atención de la que le había prestado en toda su vida, y aunque obvió los detalles en los que se había sentido atraído por ella, Kara lo adivinó de todas formas.

-Lo cierto es que si te acostases con ella, no le vendría mal -habló con actitud pensativa, más para ella misma que para Lee.

En otro momento Lee hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, pero estos últimos días se estaba sintiendo fuertemente atraído por Laura y la idea distaba mucho de escandalizarlo, de hecho, tan solo le generó más deseo.

-No es una muñeca a la que podamos manejar, ¿sabes? -dijo Lee en su lugar.

Kara alzó una de sus cejas.

-Soy consciente de ello, de hecho, ¿acaso te piensas que la Presidenta está haciendo algo que no quiera hacer? -estaba claro que era una pregunta retórica.

No, desde luego no es una mujer que haga las cosas por obligación, al menos no este tipo de cosas, le concedió Lee.

–Bueno, si te sientes atraído por ella, mejor para el plan, pero no te desvíes -le amenazó- Aunque, al fin y al cabo, no te lo puedo reprochar, incluso yo me sentí atraído por ella después de aquel beso -dijo Kara encogiéndose de hombros.

Lee rió. 

-Yo creo que tiene algún tipo de poder… -comentó su compañera mientras pensaba seriamente sobre ello.

-Sí, se llama carisma -dijo Lee entre risas- bueno, eso y unas piernas de infarto, un cuerpo increíble, unos besos que hacen perder la razón…

-Para el carro, semental -Kara rió-, reservate para esta noche, que tienes función -sonrió con malicia.

***

Aquel era el quinto día de la apuesta. Como no tenían reunión asignada con la Presidenta y el Almirante, el plan de Kara tuvo que ajustarse un poco.

Esa tarde la Presidenta, sin embargo, sí tenía reunión con Bill, que era algo con lo que sí podían trabajar. Pero antes de eso, Kara tenía que plantar una pequeña semilla de discordia, motivo por el cual fue a ver al Almirante de la flota a su habitación aquella mañana.

-¿Señor? -preguntó Kara al entrar en el cuarto y no ver a nadie.

-Enseguida salgo -escuchó una voz desde el dormitorio. -¿Hay algún motivo por el que venga a verme tan pronto, Teniente? -Bill salió de su cuarto abrochándose el uniforme.

-Sí, sólo quería preguntarle a qué hora terminará su reunión con Roslin esta tarde -preguntó.

Bill la miró con sorpresa. 

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, ¿por qué quiere saberlo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh, nada -dijo con fingida despreocupación-, es que anoche Lee tuvo que ir a la habitación de Laura, en el Colonial, para cumplir con la apuesta. Y ya que la Presidenta viaja hoy hasta aquí, era por aprovechar el viaje. Sé que si no presiono a Lee, intentará escabullirse como siempre -añadió divertida. 

Vio como la cara del Almirante se volvió de piedra tras su explicación.

-¿Lee fue anoche a la “habitación” de la Presidenta? -preguntó Bill.

Kara no había dicho “habitación” por nada, era una palabra totalmente calculada, podría haber dicho despacho y aunque hubiese sido el mismo lugar, ya que Laura dormía allí, no habría surtido el mismo efecto. 

-Sí, señor -dijo con tono natural, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿No cree que están llevando esta broma demasiado lejos? -dijo con un deje de dureza en su voz.

-Señor, si me lo permite, sencillamente nos distrae un poco de la realidad, y eso es algo que ahora mismo necesitamos bastante… -Kara hablaba con convicción tratando de aportar unas notas de tristeza a la frase. 

Bill no pudo negar que su argumento era algo a considerar así que no dijo nada.

-Les avisaré cuando la Presidenta y yo terminemos la reunión -dijo en tono seco- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir al puesto de mandos.

Kara no necesitó nada más para poner los pies en polvorosa. 

La semilla estaba plantada, ahora solo había que regarla un poco, sonrió para sí.

*** 

Cuando Bill llegó a la sala de reunión, Laura ya estaba sentada revisando algunos documentos atentamente. 

-Buenos días -la saludó en tono formal.

Laura levantó la vista y tal y como le miró, sabía que podía leer en él como en un libro abierto y supo, tan solo con echarle un leve vistazo, que no estaba de humor. Abortó la sonrisa que le iba a dedicar cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta y le saludó en aquel mismo tono. Lo cierto es que le molestó que lo hiciera, pero estaba claro que había sido culpa suya.

-Bueno días, Almirante.

Sin preliminares, Bill comenzó a hablar de los puntos que le atañían y por los cuales habían organizado aquella reunión. La verdad es que solo podía pensar en una cosa.

“Lee había ido a la habitación de Laura, en plena noche con el único propósito de besarla”.

Solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

Se preguntaba si su hijo tenía algún motivo oculto para ello, a parte de la dichosa apuesta. 

Laura no había pasado por alto que Bill había estado distraído durante toda la reunión, y cuando finalizó el último punto del día, suspiró sonoramente lo que hizo que este levantara la vista para mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bill? -preguntó Laura a bocajarro, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa y mirándole fijamente. 

Bill puso una cara de confusión y negó con la cabeza, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando -¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó.

-Llevas ausente toda la reunión, si hay otros temas más urgentes que te rondan la cabeza, tal vez deberías compartirlos conmigo.

Adama la miró por un momento. No eran precisamente urgentes los temas que tenía en mente, pero estaba claro que le estaban volviendo loco y tampoco tenía claro si hablar de aquello con ella fuese a servirle de ayuda. No estaba seguro de que lo que Laura le fuese a decir no iba a servir para empeorar su humor.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Laura esperando claramente una respuesta.

-¿Anoche Lee fue a tu habitación? -finalmente la curiosidad le pudo y sus palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. 

Laura se sorprendió, pero en sus ojos vio cómo su mente calculaba las palabras que le iba a decir.

-Sí -dijo despacio.

-¿Puedo saber para qué? -no pretendía que su voz sonara con la dureza con la que lo hizo.

Laura suspiró de nuevo, como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia para aquellas conversaciones.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, y por este humor que tienes últimamente -le dijo haciendo una ademán para señalarle, presentando aquella última pregunta como prueba.

Bill no se esperaba aquello, la verdad.

-Estoy bien -dijo en tono más apacible, para corroborar sus palabras.

Laura alzó una ceja para dejar constancia de que no creía ni una sola palabra.

-¿Así que mi hijo fue en medio de la noche a tu habitación solo para preguntarte por mí? -insistió Bill, que era obvio que no se lo creía.

Laura sostuvo su mirada unos segundos que le parecieron siglos antes de hablar.

-No, no fue solo para eso -sentenció al final sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-¿La dichosa apuesta? -preguntó y casi le dolió hacer la pregunta de la ira que se le volvía a acumular en el pecho.

Por toda respuesta Laura asintió impasible.

-¿Hasta cuando va a durar esa estupidez? -preguntó visiblemente molesto. 

-Concretamente once días, es lo que se había pactado -a pesar de su tono irritado, Laura habló con extremada calma.

Bill se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba hacer algo con toda la energía que se estaba acumulando en él y comenzó a pasear por la sala.

Laura también se levantó de su asiento despacio, pero a diferencia de él se quedó en su sitio.

-Bill, ya hemos pasado por esta conversación. Me parece estupendo que no quieras participar de lo que te parece una idea absurda. Sin embargo, podrías dejar al resto hacer lo que le viniese en gana. 

El Almirante se giró para mirarla y le dijo con dureza -Ya sabes porqué no quiero participar.

Se lo dijo como si fuese obvio, pero lo único que consiguió fue confundirla, ya que la vio fruncir el ceño.

-Sinceramente no lo tengo claro, Bill -le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Porque no es un juego para mí, Laura! -bramó, girándose hacia ella de nuevo para constatar que lo estaba dejando bien claro.

La sala se quedó en silencio, tan solo las palabras de Bill resonaban en el aire. 

Bill le dio la espalda y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz, arrepintiéndose ya de lo que acababa de decir, aunque ni siquiera eso había aplacado mínimamente su rabia.

Laura había rodeado la mesa para acercarse a él.

-¿No? -le dijo en un tono que pudo ver que estaba conteniendo su propio mal humor -¿Y como lo voy a saber, Bill? -sus palabras estaban comenzando a sonar frías como el hielo. -Desde Nueva Cáprica apenas hemos estado solos en ningún momento. Es como si ahora fueses otra persona -le acusó.

Quizá tuviese razón y el hecho de volver a vivir exclusivamente en Galactica, retomando sus labores de Almirante, le hubiese cambiado. No podía reprocharle que se sintiera confusa, él mismo lo estaba. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. En Nueva Cáprica había sido todo más sencillo, su relación había fluido de otra manera, sin embargo, al volver a las obligaciones… Por algún motivo había tenido miedo de volver a acercarse a ella.

-¿Esperas que entienda lo que pasa por tu mente sin ni siquiera decirme una palabra? -Laura continuaba hablando cada vez más enfadada -No sé nada, Bill, ya no sé lo que te parece bien de lo que te parece mal -dijo frustrada.

Notar a Laura tan enfadada solo hizo que avivar su propia frustración y se giró para enfrentarla.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no quise besarte? -soltó con más crudeza de la que pretendía.

Laura dio un respingo cuando Bill la miró pero asintió levemente sin tener muy claro si en realidad quería saberlo o no, su corazón y había sufrido bastante a aquellas alturas.

En un par de zancadas Bill estrechó el espacio que les separaba, la cogió con firmeza de la cintura y la besó con todas las ganas que había acumulado hasta aquel momento, que no eran precisamente pocas. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de Laura, pero tras unos segundos de conmoción le devolvió el beso. Bill la besaba apasionadamente, recreandose en aquel beso como tantas veces lo había imaginado en su mente. 

Laura posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Bill emitió un leve gruñido y contraatacó acariciando con su mano libre todo el costado izquierdo de Laura hasta llegar a su pecho, que masajeó sin titubeos, con calma, paseando tranquilamente su pulgar por la zona de su pezón, que comenzaba a notarse tras la fina tela de su camisa.

Laura jadeó en su boca y aquello solo lo animó. Bajó la mano que sujetaba su cintura hasta su trasero y lo palpó sin atisbo de culpabilidad, acercándo su cadera hasta la suya propia, para que esta vez, no le quedase ninguna duda de qué era lo que sentía por ella.

Cuando ya apenas podía respirar, se separó de ella, dando un paso atrás y despegándose completamente. Esto dejó a una Laura aturdida y con la respiración entrecortada que, ante la repentina separación, trastabilló un poco hacia atrás y se apoyó levemente en la mesa que estaba a su espalda.

-Porque no hubiese sabido controlarme una vez que hubiese tocado tus labios, -dijo Bill rompiendo el silencio, e hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- que es lo que acaba de pasar… -finalizó aún con la voz entrecortada.

Laura ya no sabía ni cual había sido la pregunta. Todas sus sensaciones se habían disparado para luego notar su ausencia, de repente tenía frío sin las manos de Bill sobre su cuerpo.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura, tosió y se alisó el traje que llevaba, solo para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Se afanó en la tarea para darle tiempo a su mente a que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Aún no se había atrevido a volver a levantar la vista para mirarle.

El silencio de Laura estaba poniéndole nervioso. 

Quizá había ido demasiado lejos tratando de aclarar aquella situación.

Cuando Laura por fin estaba dispuesta a hablar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que la interrumpieron, las voces de Lee y Kara pidieron permiso para entrar.

El Almirante les permitió que entraran en la sala de reunión al tiempo que se acercaba a recoger los archivos que había traído.

-La Presidenta y yo ya hemos terminado -dijo sin mirarla. -Ya podéis disponer de su… -hizo una pausa y entonces la miró directamente a los ojos y añadió-…tiempo. 

Sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo, el Almirante salió de la habitación como si lo que acababa de pasar en ella no hubiese puesto su mundo del revés.

***

Ya era de noche cuando Bill llegó a su habitación. Después de la reunión con Laura había estado todo el día o bien en el puesto de mando o reunido con Tight debatiendo nuevas tácticas contra los cylons. Lo que fuera para mantenerse alejado de sus propios pensamientos. No se había permitido hasta entonces volver a pensar en lo que había pasado en aquella sala de reunión. Había pasado aquella misma mañana y ya sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, a decir verdad, parecía más una fantasía que un recuerdo. 

Se preguntó si después de su “encuentro”, Laura había cumplido con su parte de la apuesta y había besado a Lee. Le parecía surrealista estar celoso de su propio hijo, al igual que le parecía surrealista que Lee estuviese interesado en Laura. Bueno, lo último no era del todo cierto, le parecía bastante razonable en realidad, cualquier hombre podría sentirse atraído por ella en el momento en el que pasara más de dos minutos en su presencia. Tenía algo que encandilaba a la gente. No podía reprocharle a su hijo por haberlo notado.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta de su uniforme y se sirvió una copa, últimamente estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, pero era la única manera de que sus pensamientos le atormentaran un poco menos. 

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó mirando la hora, era ya tarde.

-Soy yo, papá -la voz de Lee sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Su hijo entró en la habitación con aire bastante serio.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó pensando en que tal vez hubiese sucedido una emergencia, aunque luego pensó que para eso estaba el teléfono de su cuarto. 

-¿Qué ha sucedido esta mañana entre la Presidenta y tú? -le preguntó sin rodeos. Le miraba como si esperase una explicación.

Era lo que le faltaba, pensó Bill. 

-No ha pasado nada -dijo tratando de contener el enfado que estaba comenzando a resurgir. Dio un sorbo a su copa y preguntó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Laura… La Presidenta no parecía ella misma tras la reunión. 

Laura. ¿Ahora era Laura? Eso solo echó más leña al fuego su ira.

-Tendría cosas en las que pensar -dijo sin más.

-Papá… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Llevas días enfadado con el mundo! -le espetó.

¿Su hijo echándole la bronca? El mundo del revés pensó para sí, y casi le entró la risa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -le dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de acumular.

Lee asintió.

-¿Te atrae Laura? -preguntó mirándole como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

No hizo falta que Lee dijera nada, su expresión culpable y el rojo de sus mejillas le dieron la respuesta.

-Así, que toda la maldita apuesta solo era un pretexto para besarla -dijo lentamente con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, que a decir verdad no era mucha.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva, es normal -balbuceó a modo de explicación.

Eso ya lo sabía él. Lo que le preocupaba era si aquello iba a continuar una vez que pasase la maldita apuesta. 

Si era así, él tenía poco que hacer al respecto. Miró a Lee, él también tenía un hijo muy atractivo, también era normal que Laura se sintiese atraída por él. 

De repente se sintió muy impotente ante la situación, toda la ira que había sentido se evaporó en un instante y algo parecido a la tristeza se aferró a su pecho esta vez.

Hizo un ademán para que no continuara dándole explicaciones -Está bien, era mera curiosidad -dijo despacio. Y puedes estar tranquilo, no ocurre absolutamente nada, sencillamente he estado un poco más preocupado estos días, nada más. -Las últimas palabras las dijo con voz cansada. -Ahora si no te importa me gustaría descansar, es tarde.

Lee le miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero finalmente, asintió y salió de su habitación -Descansa -le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Le hubiese gustado descansar, pero aquella noche no pegó ojo.

***

Al día siguiente estaba más nervioso de lo habitual, no había sabido nada de Laura desde su último “encuentro” y estaba preocupado. Cada vez que lo recordaba estaba más seguro de que no debía haber hecho lo que hizo. ¿Cómo demonios se había dejado llevar de esa manera? La había besado sin más, sin saber si tenía su permiso o no, sin importarle las consecuencias… Había tocado su pecho y su trasero, ¡por el amor de dios! Normal que no quisiese saber nada de él. De hecho ni siquiera sabía si ella había comenzado a desarrollar también sentimientos por su hijo, aquel mero pensamiento hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

Ya bien entrada la tarde pensó que no sería aquel el día en que supiera nada de ella, pero se equivocó. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le sacaron de los informes que había comenzado a leer solo por mantener la mente ocupada. 

-¿Puedo pasar? -La suave voz de Laura sonó al otro lado de la puerta y Bill se levantó de un salto de la silla. 

-Adelante -dijo tratando de controlar la ansiedad en su voz.

Laura pasó a su habitación con paso tímido, llevando su chaqueta y su maletín en la mano. 

-No sabía que estabas en Galactica -dijo Bill a modo de saludo.

-Acabo de aterrizar en el raptor ahora mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó. De repente le pareció una pregunta estúpida. Claro que ocurría algo.

Laura le miró pero no dijo nada, fue a posar su chaqueta en una silla y su maletín sobre la mesa.

-Creo que.. deberíamos hablar, Bill -dijo con la suavidad que la caracterizaba.

Él suspiró. Sí, ciertamente.

Le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Necesitaba disculparse urgentemente.

-Laura… Siento lo de ayer. No sé en qué estaba pensando -dijo zarandeando la cabeza- Me pasé de la raya, me faltó… autocontrol -dijo mirándola de soslayo mientras terminaba la frase.

La Presidenta se quedó en silencio y frunció ligeramente el ceño, le pareció que no era una disculpa lo que quería escuchar.

-Así que lo de que no era un juego para ti, ¿era mentira? -preguntó en tono neutro.

No claro que no lo era. 

-Lo que quería decir -dijo aclarándose la voz-, es que no puedo…-hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada, pero no la encontró- … hacer algo -dijo por fin-, y fingir que no tiene importancia.

La cara de Laura se suavizó un poco, y se acercó a él para posar su mano en su brazo.

-No sabía que te sentía así… -le dijo en un susurro. 

Bill se quedo mirando fijamente su mano que ahora acariciaba su brazo despacio.

-De haberlo sabido… -Laura volvió a susurrar al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Bill hasta llegar a su cuello y obligarlo a mirarla.

La mirada de Laura estaba cargada de intención. Dios santo, cómo la deseaba, para su desgracia en aquel momento pasó fugazmente Lee por su pensamiento, y antes de que pudiera detener sus palabras preguntó. -¿Qué pasa con Lee?

Laura se quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta y frunció el ceño sin comprender -¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó dejando caer la mano y apartándose de Bill un poco.

Adama se levantó, necesitaba tomar distancia ante la pregunta que le iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Puedes contestarme con total sinceridad a lo que voy a preguntarte? 

Laura se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en el sofá para prestarle toda su atención.

-Para eso he venido, Bill -dijo respirando profundamente, como si cogiera fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y mi hijo? -hizo la pregunta con sumo cuidado y contuvo la respiración.

Laura se quedo callada, como si pensase la respuesta y supo que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Hemos compartido tres besos estos días, como bien sabes -dijo hablando con calma-, dos los has visto, pero el último… -hizo una pausa para escoger bien las palabras-. Fue más intenso, y por un momento desee ir más allá…

La mente de Bill dejó de funcionar después de aquella afirmación. Le faltó el aire, le dolió el pecho y casi le entraron ganas de llorar. 

Sus peores miedos se acababan de hacer realidad. 

Laura se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta él, pero Bill levantó una mano y la detuvo antes de que se acercara más. No quería escuchar nada más, no quería mirarla, ya no quería nada… Se encontraba demasiado mal para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir después, tenía miedo de romperse en mil pedazos si la escuchaba decir algo más.

-Bill, yo no… -pero antes de que pudiera proseguir. Él pasó a su lado con paso firme para recoger sus cosas de la mesa. Le tendió la chaqueta y el maletín. 

-Laura, por favor… ahora que está todo claro me gustaría descansar -no supo de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba recomponerse, si Laura seguía allí se rompería delante de ella y sería más humillación de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

Laura miró a Bill ofrecerle sus cosas en el aire, pero no hizo ademán de cogerlas.

-No -dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Por favor… -dijo Bill sosteniendo sus cosas y su voz sonó como una verdadera súplica esta vez.

-No… -repitió Laura esta vez su tono fue notablemente más dulce, casi un susurro. Y cogió su chaqueta y su maletín de manos de Adama y volvió a posarlas con cuidado sobre la mesa, como si el hecho de hacer un movimiento brusco le fuese a asustar.

Bill la miraba y supo que Laura debía de vislumbrar su dolor, porque sus facciones se dulcificaron instantáneamente y posó una mano en su pecho.

-No he terminado todavía -dijo despacio.

Le daba igual, no quería escuchar como le relataba que quería acostarse con su hijo. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Sí, desee a Lee en aquel instante, no lo niego -sus palabras denotaban calma, sin embargo para él eran como puñaladas, una detrás de otra. -Sin embargo, no pasó nada, ¿sabes por qué? -y Laura le levantó la barbilla dulcemente con el dedo índice para que la mirara -Porque ya estoy enamorada de su padre -lo dijo en un susurro, en un tono tan bajo que pensó que no lo había escuchado bien.

De hecho no pudo procesar lo que había oído hasta segundos más tarde cuando Laura, para constatar sus palabras, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Volver a sentir los labios de Laura le despertó de su letargo y la abrazó por la cintura un instante solo para después separarse para mirarla, para comprobar si aquello era cierto. Por toda respuesta ella sonrió con timidez. 

-¿De verdad te sorprende? -preguntó Laura divertida ante su expresión de sorpresa -Pensé que lo había dejado claro en Nueva Cáprica.

-Creo que ni aunque te hubieses metido desnuda en mi cama me lo hubiese terminado de creer… -No lo dijo en tono de broma pero Laura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno… eso se puede averiguar, Almirante -y su mirada se volvió juguetona al tiempo que deslizaba su mano hasta coger la suya y tirar de él hacia la cama de su habitación.

Al final se lo tendría que agradecer a Kara y a sus dichosas cartas, pensó antes de inclinarse sobre la mujer que le volvía loco para besarla apasionadamente.

**~FIN ~**


End file.
